Waves of Tears
by Blaze Azumanga Fire
Summary: The Story of Botans Daughter whos life was pretty average for a student in a boarding school in the spirit world. But than the spirit detectives show up, join her at school and questions come into her mind. T for mild romance, and some action scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a TEST chapter for my story- Its called Waves Of Tears. Its basically the story of a girl who lives with her aunt, Botans sister, and is Botans daughter. Then with a twist plot, A special school in the spirit world is acting strange, and the spirit detectives have to go to solve the mystery, It is also the school Chiyo goes to. Chiyo is just a nickname-I hope to find a formal name for her by the next chapter. If this works out I should have a new chapter out in a few days.

"What do you mean we have to go undercover again?" yelled Yusuke at Botan. "Oh chill Yusuke its not like you've never gone under cover"The blue haired girl said, letting out a sigh. "But still!" Yusuke moaned "What will I tell kayko?" Botan raised an eyebrow "Yusuke someday you will learn that maybe you should tell the TRUTH!" She gave him a quick smile "Have Your'e bags packed by 4 o'clock tomorrow after school!" She waved cheerfully, vanishing into thin air.

A giggle escaped the tall purple haired girl "You're Kidding Auntie! There are not 4 people comeing to see ME!" she grinded boldley. She looked almost exactly like botan, except all purple. Her eyes and hair and dress were all purple. The only thing that exscaped the purpleness was her skin. A small neclace hung from her neck. Her aunt nodded. "Not really to see you-but rather youre school…They will be staying here though! Some friends of you're mothers" The girl jumped up from her chair "Mother? Is she comeing to?" A grin spread across the girls face, and the woman shook her head"Sit down please Chiyo…." Chiyo flopped down onto the chair again. "No Im afraid not" Chiyo's smile disappeared "She always works"Came her near silent mutter. "Now Now Chiyo don't blame youre mother" Chiyo rolled her eyes "Yeah…..Tell me that when I care" The purple haired girl stood up, walked out the door way, slaming it behind.

Chiyo quickly cleaned her room, seeing as guests were comeing the next day. After finishing tucking her Blankets in around the Wodden frame of her bed, she let out a sigh, looking at the ceiling. Suddinly there was a sharp knock at the door. Chiyo smoothed down her Kimono, walking to the door. She opened it to find a short looking teenager, dressed in all Black. She stared down at him, blinking "Uhh….Hello…."She begain. HE gave her a sharp glare, and a red haired man appered behind him"Please excuse my friends behavior…."He begain "We are sorry we are so late- but is this where a girl named Chiyo lives by any chance?" Chiyo blushed"Um yes…IM Chiyo" She extended a hand, and it met the mans, and he shook her hand firmly. "My name is Kurama, this is Hiei" He gestured a hand twords Hiei. Chiyo nodded briskly, bowing quickly "Let me show you to You're room" She said, l eading the two twords a room that looked like it had just been added. "Magically added?"Asked Kurama. Chiyo nodded. "ERmm if you need me, my rooms just down the hall" She pointed at a door further down "Thank you" Kurama said, closing the door behind him and Hiei. Chiyo stood there face bright red. She relized how late at night it was, and letting out a near silent sigh. She walked off to her bedroom, and fell asleep near instantly.

Chiyo was woken up by the door bell. Cursing the visitors for comeing at such an early hour in the day, She sulked to the door in her purple tanktop, baggy pants and Slippers that were fuzzy. She swung it open. Outside the door stood two boys. Chiyo turned red once again "Erm….Welcome!" She felt someone staring at her, and looked behind her to find the short boy. What was his name again? Oh yeah Hiei… She repetied it aloud , and he looked at her strangly "Sorry"She muttered, before turning to the boys at the door step. "Is this Chiyos h-" The black haired boy begain to ask, before her was shoved aside by Chiyo. Chiyo watched near silently as a blue speck flew away.


	2. The Daughter of Botan

_**Authors Note: I found a Pretty Japanese name for Chiyo- It wouldn't normally be used as a name I don't think- but botan's a bit strange in several ways so maybe its fitting. The name is Pa-Puru Mugen, meaning Purple Dreams. I would prefer Chiyo if I were her to --"**_

As Pa-Puru Mugen also known as Chiyo watched the blue dot fly away. Suddenly she was ripped back inside. She looked backwards to see who yanked her back. Her aunt gave her a nasty look "Do you see how you are dressed?" Chiyo looked down at herself, and yelped, running back into her room. "Very sorry- you must be Yuskue Urameshi and his friend! Please do come in and excuse my niece!" Yuskue nodded, walking in, dragging Kuwabara in behind him.

Chiyo walked into the kitchen, looking as she normally would, ponytail kimono, and looking very purple. That was where her aunt sat with the four guests. She watched silently, before her aunt looked up "Oh Mugen you are here!" Chiyo turned red" Don't call me that auntie!" Her aunt rolled her eyes" So I can call you that stupid nickname that that demon gave to you?" Chiyo met her eyes with a cold glare "that demon is my friend aunt" there was a sharp cold look between the two, and Chiyo ran out of the room crying. Looking alarmed, Yuskue ran after her.

The sobbing went down a hallway, and inside a doorway, down a flight of stairs, to a small room where Chiyo stayed on vacations from school. Everything was neat and tidy. Chiyo curled in a tiny ball on her bed, crying softly to herself. Yuskue walked down the stairs, quietly going towards her. He finally sat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She accepted it, and started crying deeper and deeper, holding her hands to her face. She could have sworn she saw a flash of black and white outside her door way appear, than disappear but it didn't matter to her. She kept crying. Several minutes later, she was done, and looked up at Yuskue with her small tearstained face. He seemed to fall into it. It was the same face he had fallen in love with, several years before. He leaned in; She seemed to fall forward a bit too. But a ring tone playing the theme to Azumanga Daioh started going off disturbed the romantic moment, and Chiyo jumped off the bed, digging through a drawer to find the phone. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" She asked impatiently.

"Chiyo?"

"SAKURA!" there was an extremely girlish giggle came from her, and under her breath "Yuskue could you give me a second? I need to talk to my friend" He nodded. Slumping out the door and up the stairs.

She soon appeared outside the door. She found him waiting outside the doorway, at the top of the stairs. She raised an eyebrow "Well come-on I'm done talking to Sakura" He let out a sigh, following her back to her room. _Girls are such freaks _came his thought. Chiyo straightened a drawer- the one she had dug through, and sat down on the floor. He let out a sigh following her. "Sorry" She said quickly, playing with her fingers. "I just get really sad, and it seems like I cry…Walls of tears" He looked up at her, taking in all of her sadness. He felt like he recognized this sadness. "You remind me of-"he began. She cut him off "Botan? My mother?" She shook her head "Auntie warned me you might say something like that"

Yuskue starred at her in horror. Had he just fallen in love with _Botan's Daughter_? The words cut into his heart like shards of a broken mirror. The mirror that mirrored Botan and Pa-Puru Mugen.

The next morning, Chiyo woke up to find Kurama leaning over her. She screamed, and he smiled. "Good- you're awake" She gave him a harsh glare. "Of course I am awake," She hissed. She shoved him out of the room, slamming the door behind her. He could hear the slamming of drawers and doors, running water, and suitcase packing. She came out in her Kimono, drying her hair with a towel. She smiled, dragging her suitcase behind her. He raised an eyebrow looking slightly surprised "One bag?" He asked. "Aren't you staying the whole year?" She kept walking, pulling the bag up the stairs. "Yes but I practically live there- all my stuffs there already. I suppose Yuskue told you already?" He sighed "Yes- But I knew it when I saw you…you have her eyes, and something else" She shook her head, throwing the towel to the floor once at the top of the steps. Now her purple hair draped down over her. Her eyes peered out of the hair, and he was sure she gave him a smile. "And so you're going to school with me?" He nodded. She let out a giggle "Than you can all meet Sakura!" She reached the living room, and dropped her bag on top of the small pile of luggage that the boys had started. "And who is this Sakura?" Asked Yuskue, who had obviously heard her. "My best Friend! Well She and Yuk-" Kuwabara jumped on her. "THAT'S THE SCHOOL YUKINA GOES TO?" He asked, shaking her. She looked at him, dizzy from being shaken. "You are Yukina's boyfriend?" She fell in a heap of giggles onto the floor.

After managing to stop giggling, Chiyo had somehow found her bag, and in a poof of smoke she disappeared. Soon the others appeared. "SAKURA!" She yelped waving. The boys looked for her. Suddenly a cat demon, with short black hair looked over. "Chiyo…"She muttered, looking unhappy. "She's like that" Chiyo assured the guys, as they walked over to greet her. Even though it was the middle of summer, She wore a Black knee length skirt, a black sweater, black tights and boots. Her cat ears were dyed black, and her cattail mixed with her tights, and the only reason you could tell was the thickness. Chiyo sat down on the grass beside her. "Thank you for loaning me the CDs" She said, handing over a handful of CDs. Sakura raised an eyebrow "We cant have you listing to classical music now can we? Remember last time?" Chiyo kicked Sakura to shut her up. She stood up quickly. "Now would you all like to see you're rooms?" Before they could answer, Chiyo had ripped their papers out of their hands. Quickly she traced it with a hand "Now that's odd…"

_**Authors Note: Well that's it! Please Please if you read this review it. It means a ton to me- and even if you haven't signed up for fanfics you can review mine-because I've allowed anonymous reviews for everyone.**_


	3. Sakura and Yuki

After showing the guys to their rooms, they followed Chiyo to Sakura, Yukina, and Chiyo's room. The door was opened to find a dark room. She didn't bother to turn on the lights, She just opened the window, and light spilled into the room, lighting it up. Sakura looked like she was going to melt. "Chill Sakura" Chiyo Muttered, Pushing her hair out of her face. There were two beds, one on each side of the door in the corners of the room, and another underneath the window. Chiyo dropped her bag onto her bed, underneath the window. A girl with Ice Blue hair looked up from the corner. "Chiyo?" She asked, giving a light smile. IT was obvious that she didn't smile a lot, because the smile soon faded. "Yes Yukina- I brought you're boyfriend" She let out a small giggle. Hiei stood there looking stunned, all he could think was _what is SHE doing here?_

"Hello Hiei?" Hiei woke up to Botan leaning over him. Blinking a few times, he realized it wasn't Botan but Chiyo. She moved back quickly. "You passed out- Do you have a crush on Yukina or something? You passed out when you saw her" He noticed they were alone, and he was lying on the floor of the room that She had said was his and Kurama's. He gave her an odd look. "No…No It's another feeling" Came his sharp answer. She gasped, "You talk?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He glared at her "Of course I do you-" He was about to call her something rude, when her remembered that she was Botan's daughter. The girl's mother could tell Yukina everything. ((**_Please note I don't know if he has told Yukina yet…I've only really watched the show through the Dark Tournament_**)) He decided to change the subject. "What…. What are you?" He asked curiously. "I'm…. I'm…" She paused, not knowing why she was going to tell a complete stranger. "I'm half Ice Demon, Half whatever my mother is" He looked at her strangely "Than who is-" Chiyo stared at him "I don't know!" She said angrily "I've seen my mother only 3 times in my life- think she has told me? NO! She's to busy with work! And nobody seems to notice me! I fade in the sidelines! Nobody cares about me! NO BODY! And no one will! So don't try! Because I wont let you!" She gasped in air, and ran out of the room tears streaming down her face.

The boys were sitting in Hiei and Kurama's room, Hiei looking distantly somewhere else. Suddenly the door was kicked open, and there stood an angry looking friend of Chiyo's. "What did you do to my Chiyo Mugen?" Snapped Sakura, using part of Chiyo's real name for once. "What do you mean?" Asked Yuskue standing up. "She's crying in her room! One of you asked her something she apparently didn't want to answer!" She put her hands on her hips stubbornly. All heads turned to Hiei. "What did you ask her?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. A blast of energy erupted in the room, and Hiei had moved out of the way. There was now a hole through the wall, and you could see into Yuskue and Kuwabara's room. "Don't you touch my Chiyo!"? She hissed, disappearing out the door. Kurama glanced at Hiei, on the other side of the room. "Her magic's very dark," He noted quickly glancing down. "NO DUH!" Came Hiei's scream, and everyone looked at him shocked. He hadn't dodged the attack completely. His arm had a huge dark purple mark on it.

"You didn't!" Gapped Chiyo, who had finally stopped crying, Sakura nodded, looking proud of her self. "Sakura-this year… Are you going to be different?" Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?" Chiyo sighed "Well- this year…. There is a chance to change. We could be different- we could change. We could be braver- we could be smarter, we could be prettier, or we could be anything! We could change who we are!" Sakura gave her an odd look. "Chiyo-Don't go to you're aunts anymore. She gives you these stupid ideas! You are pretty and brave and smart! We don't need to change!" Chiyo let out a sigh "I suppose so" She looked out the window. "Where's Yuki?" She asked, using Yukina's nickname. "The library" Came Sakura's careful answer. "Oh"

"Sakura…"Chiyo grunted, kicking Sakura's bed. Yuki watched, giggling, while packing lunch for the other two and herself. "WAKE!" Chiyo took a large breath "UPPPPPP!" Sakura moaned, rolling out of bed. "Fine I am up…"she groaned, getting dressed. "Yuki what do you see in Kuwabara?" Asked Chiyo, doing her hair while she gazed into the mirror. Yukina looked up, her face turning into a frown. "Never mind" Chiyo said quickly. Sakura jumped up quickly, Rushing to change the subject as she finished pulling on a turtleneck. "Am I the only one who wears the uniform anymore?" Asked Yuki, looking down at herself. "Yes" Came Sakura and Chiyo's quick answer, at the same exact moment.

_Why am I ditching class? _Came the thoughts of two separate people; one a girl dressed in black, and another a tall boy. One was the new kid- Yuskue Urameshi and the other, the schools dark cat demon, Sakura. They thought this, as Yuskue walked outside, and Sakura hung upside down from a tree, dangling by her legs in midair. "What's this?" She muttered to herself, pushing herself up higher into the tree as if to make herself invisible from Yuskue. To her shock, he sat down underneath the tree. She recognized him as one of the guys that had come with Chiyo the previous day, and one that she had yelled at yesterday also. Hoping he wasn't angry that she blew up his wall, she jumped out of the tree, and landed beside him. He looked up at her "Erm…Hello" Yuskue said looking at her strangely. "What are you doing out of class?" He asked. "Not even Yuki could keep me in school" She said quickly. He nodded "I understand" She looked at him "Erm…I'm sorry I blew up you're wall " He laughed "Erm no its okay-It wasn't that bad" He quickly lied, covering up the fact that it really made him angry that she blew up his walls. "Don't fall in love," She said in a whisper. He looked at her strangely "With YOU?" She looked at him sadly "No with anyone… Or they will leave you behind- take my advice Yuskue don't end up like me" She stood up, and he noticed that some of the black dye in her cattail had washed off. Now only the bottom was black, making it look very lonely, and as he gazed at her walking away, he noticed it was a bit like Sakura, and also Hiei- A bit of Black, fading into a crazy colorful world.

"Where are your friends?" Kurama asked Chiyo, leaning over her during lunch. "Yuki's in the library and Sakura's who knows where-and yours" "Kuwabara is off looking for Yukina- or Yuki as you call her, Yuskue's ditching, and Hiei doesn't do the school thing, so you could say that he was also ditching" Chiyo let out a small giggle, opening her lunch. "Yuki makes me eat so healthy" She muttered with a scowl. Kurama looked at her strangely "Yukina made youre lunch?" She nodded "Yuki insits! She knows Sakura would ignore lunch, and Id end up with junk food. She looks out for us" Kurama looked at her sadly.

_**Authors Note: HAH! I am officially done… I rock… Anyways I thought I would list the pairings that are possible. Hiei +Sakura, Hiei +Chiyo, Kurama +Chiyo, Yuskue +Sakura, and Yuskue+ Chiyo. Lots of pairings X.X Also of course Kuwabara and Yuki . Just so you know YukinaYuki and I will call her Yuki most of the story-because I hate long names O.o Vote for your favorite pairs, also if I should change the whole Yuki and Kuwabara thing… Its high school I could ruin the perfect relationship if I wanted to XD**_


End file.
